“Net pay zones” can be used to characterize porous, permeable hydrocarbon gas reservoirs of commercial interest. Quick and accurate identification of net pay zones in wells, classification of the net pay zones, mapping of the net pay zones, and placement of horizontal wellbores within the best net pay zones are some of the most important tasks in gas exploration and development. This is especially the case with respect to shale gas fields, where methods of identifying and classifying organic-rich zones have gained in importance.
In many cases, the existing methods are applicable only to the specific formation in which they have been applied, and do not have general relevance to new areas of exploration and development.